1. Field of he Invention
This invention relates to inorganic peroxy compounds of the type used above all as laundry bleaching agents.
2. Description of the Invention
Powder-form laundry detergents which contain all the active substances required for washing and which, at the same time, are sufficiently stable in storage in the solid state have been known for some time. By contrast, liquid laundry detergents, which have been developed to an increasing extent in recent years, often show only limited stability in storage on account of interactions between individual ingredients. Above all, the incorporation of bleaching agents in liquid systems presents major problems. DE-ASS I 267 368 and I 279 878 and DE-OS 3 704 876 are cited as representative of the numerous proposals which have been made on this subject. Separate dosing of the bleaching agent has been proposed as an alternative, not least because of the hitherto unsolved problem of incompatibility between bleaching agents and other detergent ingredients, aqueous solutions of hydrogen peroxide being used as the bleaching agents in the majority of cases. On account of the caustic properties of hydrogen peroxide, these solutions have to be heavily diluted, at least for household laundry, and accordingly contain little active oxygen.